Welcome to Vocaloid, Mikuo!
by TaitoPhantomhive
Summary: Mikuo Hatsune was invited to the famous Vocaloid Mansion as a Fanloid. What happens when he's reunited with Rin, who only she seems to know the secret tragedy of the Hatsune's and certainly will not put it past him? And what is this mystery incident anyways? RATINGS MAY CHANGE. OLD FANFICTION REDONE.


**So, I'm redoing an old fanfiction... Heh, it's one of the few I really want to bring back. I think it's interesting and I hope you all do to!**

**Mikuo: YAY I'M BACK IN YOUR LIFE!**

***shoves him out of the room* Not now Mikuo this is the opening A/N! but I own nothing but the Vocaloid House.**

**Mikuo: *escapes* Ah...A warning...Pairings include LenxRin, and later on will be some AkaitoxTaito. Maybe other-*gets shoved into closet***

My blue eyes trailed around the large plaza-like area I'm now standing in front of. I manage to give the taxi driver behind me some cash and he drives off. I think I gave him too much...But I guess they're often just left unpaid anyways. At least he got some money back for some of those incidents.

I walked off the sidewalk of the city streets to the off-white stones before me, getting a better look of the large area. It looked like a small village!

The small area was covered in the stones, and simple white bricks went in a large circle around what appeared to be an old willow tree in the center. There was a small cart of what appeared to be ice cream in front of it, and there were a few boxes behind it with some Japanese label. The whole estate behind it was in the style of a Victorian day mansion; more than likely what was used for the Duke of Madness Venomania music video...

I was quickly pulled from my thoughts when a blue haired man put his face inches from mine, his grin was huge!

"Hi! Are you a fan or something?" he chuckled, staring at me, "Or are you maybe that new Fanloid guy?"

I simply nodded at the second question, still getting over the initial surprise of him coming out of nowhere.

The Vocaloid laughed, "Ah, Miku's brother." He walked off, and I curiously watched. He made his way to the ice cream stand, buying himself a cone that was the side of twenty scoops. Twenty!

I was, again, taken away from my precious thoughts by none other than my sister, Miku Hatsune. She, thankfully, poked me rather than invade my personal space. She smiled up (Yes, I'm taller. Shes 5'4 and I'm 5'6) at me, teal eyes sparkling.

"Konichiwa!" Her arms wrapped around me and forced me into an awkward hug, "I missed you bro!"

"I missed you to Miku-Chan." My arms wrapped around her, and we soon parted to watch Kaito eat each scoop of the huge ice cream he had gotten himself in seconds.

It was gone in a matter of minutes, and Kaito was soon walking inside the mansion with a smile. We followed after him.

My eyes went wide at the place, it was so small! The carpet floors looked clean, and the lights were somewhat dim due to the lights outside. There was a hall in front of him that lead to some stairs, to the left there was a small living room with a couch, a pile of colourful beanbags, and a huge flat screen TV. There was also a large bookcase that held about fifty different handheld video game systems, along with a large collection of video games for every single system invented!

My head looked to the right to see a large, designer kitchen. The fridge, stove, and microwave were all stainless steel, and the counters were white with grey marble. The floors were a black diamond tile, and farther in there was another room beyond my sight.

"Wow..." I smiled to myself, then walk into the living room and gulp at the sight of two teens sitting on the couch playing Pokepark on the Wii.

The blonde I instantly recognized as Vocaloid number 2, Kagamine Rin, made eye contact. A scowl formed on her face and she paused the game, walking up to me. This was not good...

"Why are _you_ here?!" She made sure to put extra enthusiasm of her anger in "you."

I could feel myself getting anxious, "U-uh...I'm...I mean..."

"Rin!" Len frowned as he walked over, "Will you forget it already? We were in grade school when that happened!"

She shook her head, "No, I won't." Her frightening glare turned to me once more, "And if you so much as touch Len, I will make sure you don't have a voice to sing with."

The male blonde sighed, grabbing his tempered sister and dragging her to the couch, "Sorry Mikuo, but welcome to your new life around here."

Miku just stood next to me, a little shocked, "Mikuo-kun, what happened just now?"

"It's nothing; can you show me to my room?" I asked a little hopeful that she'll take the hint to move on.

She clearly caught on, because she walked out of the room and up the marble stairs to a plain hallway. It had a few pictures, but it was mostly just doors. Each one had a label in a different colour, stating each Vocaloid, Pitchloid, UTAUloid, and Fanloid's name.

There were stairs on the end and an elevator to the right, which we took.

The small compartment was made of glass, which made me nervous. You could see all of outside behind you, and in front of you was a steel door. The buttons were also glass, and Miku gently pushed on one labeled "27."

"Uhm, how many floors are there?"

She smiled at me, "Fifty five, not counting the roof."

I just stared at her dumbly, unable to respond. Fifty five?! What else does this place have, it's own rollercoaster?!

"Yes, it does actually." Gakupo walked in and apparently I was thinking aloud when he did.

I blinked, "Gakupo? You're...wow..."

"Tall?" He chuckled, "I get that a lot."

"How tall are you?!" I asked, curious.

He responded with a friendly smile, "6'7"

My eyes went wide, staring at him, mouth agape. He's tall! Really, really tall!

The samurai laughed, the doors opening and him stepping out, me and Miku following closely. He kept walking but we stopped in front of a door not too far from where we got off, a teal lael on the door stating it was mine.

"Welcome to your room!" She smiled, opening the door.

Too bad what we both seen was anything but welcoming...

_**~TaitoPhantomhive**_


End file.
